Naruto legend of the Lunar wolf tribe
by True Assassins
Summary: When Naruto is ten he is kidnapped from his room in the orphanage and taken to the elders and otehrs who try to strengthen his seal and put other seals on him but they have revived a long dead tribe behold the power of lunar wolf tribe harem


**Hey all this is Spawn The Fallen One with a new story with help from Snake1980 who gave some of the ideas for the story anyway on with the story**

Long ago about three thousand years before the Rikkudo Sannin a war between humans demons and Kami's broke through the land the humans were losing terribly but one Kami was on their side his name was Fenrir he laid with a human female by the name of Kira Baliton and they had a son they named his human form Merrick Baliton and his demikami form Zen aku he would later lay with another Female named Maylu who gave birth to the first of the legendary tribe of humans calle the Lunar wolf tribe now people thought of this tribe as only a myth because two thoasand years before now they were wiped out by a huge army because they were feared for their power.

They had three main abilities that made them dangerous they had the ability to use the ancient magic of the Kami's which was arguably the most dangerous ability unless you count their were wolf form which was very primal and hard for most to control but there were some that could control it they differed in size and color in their were wolf forms but they chose a variety of weapons when in this form some used swords others used halberds three times their size which was no big deal in this form and some used what was known as the wolf fang fist which used taijutsu with very very sharp poisonous claws.

their last lethal ability was the ability of levitation they had the ability to use telekinesis to lift not only themselves but other things as well and at the same time if they practiced hard enough but I am getting ahead of myself we should look three thousand years from when Fenrir the wolf kami laid with his human bride

its been ten years since the Kyubbi attack and a young Naruto was in an orphanage asleep dreaming of what happened earlier that day.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto had just ran out of the ramen shop and smack dab into a young woman with red eyes curly black hair who was wearing what looked like a bandage dress.

"Hi Naruto-kun how are you today."

"Ohayo Kurenai-san I am doing good I want to show you something tomorrow I have been learning and can dance very well now I also noticed that when I dance I can see the movements before they happen in my mind and its not me dancing its a man with straight brown hair with silver streaks in it the girl called him Merrick."

"Well maybe Naruto you can show me tomorrow" said Kurenai with a slight blush she was only two years older than him and she was crushing hard on him as was her best friend Anko and Hana inuzuka but Hana said it was because she and her whole clan could feel something primal in Naruto that if unlocked would make him the ultimate alpha male.

with out thinking Kurenai kissed Naruto's cheek and blushed going home since it was getting late and Naruto went back to the orphanage not knowing what was about to happen and that he would not see Kurenai or anyone in the leaf for six long years.

**(end flashback)**

While Naruto was sleeping a cloaked figure came in and used a sleeping genjutsu to make sure he stayed asleep while it picked him up and took him to a hidden bunker where it layed him on a table with the elders Homura , Koharu , Danzo and Fugaku Uchiha and finally the entire Civilian Council.

"The demon is here lets use the seals before he is found missing" said Danzo as he put the Root seal on him and a modified Caged bird seal that he copied for his own use but it was only to cause pain and kill if he left the village without permission Fugaku put a seal that would make him never hit puberty on his genitals and also a power supressing seal and a slave collar seal the Civillians asked to put a sleeper seal on him so when told to do something by them he would do it no questions asked but when it was put on it was put right over the fox seal and thats when it happened a huge power surge came from Naruot and a dome of white light surrounded him.

"The demon is escaping kill the thing before it can become whole again" yelled an idiotic civilian.

But right as a kunai was about to be put in the dome it shattered revealing Naruto who looked a whole lot different now instead of his spikey blonde hair he now had straight pure silver hair his head held the Lunar symbol right smack dab in the middle of his forhead and his teeth were now Fangs he now had compact muscle under his skin and his eyes opened for a short bit revealing a yellow slitted iris.

"The demon is free kill it" said another Civillian but before the kunai could go this time a demon looking were wolf appeared and grabbed Naruto and before he vanished said **"you have just helped my clan come back from the dead for this child is the last of my blood the Lunar wolf tribe shall rise again you better hope he forgives you for if not you shall recieve no mercy."**

Naruto would not be seen for the next 6 years and when he returned he would have surpassed his own father in power for he was being trained by his DemiKami ancestor Zen aku in the ways of his clan/tribes abilities.

**(6 year timeskip)**

A lone figure was walking to the gates of Konoha he had a Blank white mask on and was wearing all black leather but the thing that stuck out the most was that it was playing a sword like it was a flute (Zen aku sword flute) while walking to its destination.

Today was the day that the Lunar wolf tribe would rise and become feared again as it once was for the person walking to Konoha was none other than Naruto at age sixteen and he was on his way to get his first Mate her name was Kurenai he just hoped she would have him and forgive him for not letting her know he was still alive. the same could be said for his other friends he cared for deeply which were Hana inuzuka , and Anko who he loved as much as Kurenai and his best friends who he knew were in anbu now Yugao and Hayate who he knew had a thing for each other before he knew what the thing was he knew they had something going.

Naruto made it to the gate and simply vanished from sight before the eternal Chunin Kotetsu and Izumo could ask for his Papers they looked at each other than back to where the person dissapeared and then Izumo being the fastest ran to tell the Hokage.

What was going to happen well you will just have to read and find out.

**"Hope you all enjoyed reading this it was an idea that popped into my head and with help from snake1980 it is finally up he will be helping me with ideas for several stories coming out and some for old stories you could say he is like a beta but helps with ideas hes really good with them and I enjoy his ideas they are really good anyway if you like enjoy if not oh well**


End file.
